As is known, fans used for this purpose comprise a casing, commonly known as shroud, shaped like a ring and externally defined by a cylindrical wall. The shroud has a plurality of radial arms that support an electric motor mounted at the centre of it. The motor output shaft is coaxial with the cylindrical wall. The free end of the motor shaft is integral with an impeller consisting of a plurality of vanes.
A cable connects the motor to an electrical power source inside the vehicle.
As is known, fans of this type are fixed to the inside face of a mounting wall, at an air opening in the mounting wall itself, the latter delimiting a closed space containing components that form part of the conditioning and/or cooling systems.
This means that the impeller, relative to the radial arms of the fan shroud, faces the air opening towards the outside, whilst the electric motor faces the inside of the closed space. Thus, the power cable of the motor follows a path inside the vehicle to connect up to the respective power source.
In practice, it has been found that this type of structure may lead to problems during installation, removal and maintenance of the axial fan on account of the confined spaces making work on the fan difficult and time-consuming.